The Ludwig Von Drake Song (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions' music video of The Ludwig Von Drake Song from the House of Mouse episode, Ask Von Drake. Cast: * Dumbo - Donphan (Pokemon) * Bambi - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Cinderella - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Cruella De Vil - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) * Prince Charming - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Snow White - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * The Genie - Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Princess Jasmine - Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Aladdin - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Peter Pan - Zak (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) * Tinker Bell - Crysta (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) * Lady and Tramp - Scooby Doo and Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Lumiere - Yogi Bear * Cogsworth - Boo Boo Bear * Bashful - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Grumpy - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Sleepy - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Happy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Sneezy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Dopey - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) * Doc - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Ichabod Crane - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mowgli - Max (Dragon Tales) * Baloo - Ord (Dragon Tales) * Headless Horse - Himself * Princess Aurora - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Mrs. Potts and Chip - Duchess (The Aristocats) and Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Timon and Pumbaa - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Ariel - May (Pokemon; 1997) * Ursula - Shelly (Pokemon; 1997) * Quasimodo - Mamorou Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Esmeralda - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * Beast - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Belle - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Captain Hook - Ozzy (The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure) * Mr. Smee - Strut (The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure) * Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee - Dinah and Dana (The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock) * The Three Caballeros - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Pocahontas - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Roy Disney - Michael Jordan (Space Jam) * Mad Hatter - Harold Shrinks (George Shrinks) * Alice - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Queen of Hearts - Shego (Kim Possible) * Cheshire Cat - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Johnny Appleseed - Aladdin * Mr. Toad - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Casey - Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) * Jiminy Cricket - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Geppetto - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Pinocchio - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Monstro The Whale - Marshmallow (Frozen) * Hercules - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Philoctetes - Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Hades - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * King Arthur - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon; 1997) * Merlin - Brock (Pokemon; 1997) * Sir Kay - James (Pokemon; 1997) * Madam Mim - Jessie (Pokemon; 1997) * Young Simba - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Mufasa - Bron (The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration) * Rafiki - Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) * Scar - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) * Three Little Pigs - Luna, Artemis, and Diana (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Big Bad Wolf - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Iago - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Jafar - Pterano (The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire) * Robin Hood - Steele (Balto) * Prince John - Balto * Cri-Kee - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mushu - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mulan - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Lefou - Himself * Gaston - Himself * Kaa - Himself * Shere Khan - Himself * Aracuan Bird - Pinky (Animaniacs) * Ranger Woodlore Audubon - Professor Oak (Pokemon) * Wendy, John and Michael Darling - Zoe Drake, Rex Owen, and Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Pink Elephants - Themselves * Brer Rabbit - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Brer Fox and Brer Bear - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) * Dalmatian Puppies - Themselves * Paul Bunyan - Maui (Moana) * Chip 'n Dale - Themselves * Kanga - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Roo - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Tigger - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Piglet - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Winnie the Pooh - Baloo (The Jungle Book) Transcript: * Ludwig Von Drake: Where does everyone sit? Let me see. Hmm. Clips/Years/Companies: * House of Mouse (Ask Von Drake; @2001-2003 Disney) * Pokemon (Reversing the Charges, Unfair Weather Friends, Showdown in Pewter City, Pokemon Emergency; @1997 OLM) * Pikachu's Island Adventure (@2006 OLM) * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Universal/Illumination) * Minions (@2015 Universal/Illumination) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (The Gang's All Here; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Pictures) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (@1996 MGM) * Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (@1992 20th Century Fox) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Yogi the Easter Bear (@1994 Hanna Barbera) * Looney Tunes (@1930 Warner Bros.) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter's Rival; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Dragon Tales (To Fly with Dragons, Small Time; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (@1949 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Double Trouble, Beach Blanket Bungle, Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * Pokemon: Jirachi Wishmaker (@2003 OLM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (@1998 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * George Shrinks (@2000-2001 PBS) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (@2003 Universal) * Rock-a-Doodle (@1991 MGM) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (One Upsman Chip, Out of Scale, Shell Shocked; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (@2000 Universal) * Balto (@1995 Universal) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Wakko's Wish (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (A Gameshow Showdown; @2007 Sunrise) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) Category:The Ludwig Von Drake Song Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions